


Wordless

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_kink, Flirting, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://kakairu-kink.livejournal.com/704.html?thread=755904#t755904"><b>this prompt</b></a> at the KakaIru Kink Meme: "Where they flirt and seduce each other without words, using body language and hints. Burning gazes to communicate their interest in ther day to day life in Konoha. I would like for them both to be bold and not really blushing and stuff... :)"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wordless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**this prompt**](http://kakairu-kink.livejournal.com/704.html?thread=755904#t755904) at the KakaIru Kink Meme: "Where they flirt and seduce each other without words, using body language and hints. Burning gazes to communicate their interest in ther day to day life in Konoha. I would like for them both to be bold and not really blushing and stuff... :)"

Iruka tried not to trudge through the main gates of Konoha, but it was kind of hard not to look downtrodden with his hair drooping in a straggle, bedraggled mess; a bruise on his left cheek which felt like hate incarnate had decided to take up residence on his skin; and his second-best vest singed along down the front so badly that the zipper refused to shift down even an inch. Still, he managed to walk with his chin held at a reasonably alert angle, even though his shoulders felt as if they'd snap under the weight of his pack.

He was near the front of his group, and so when the mission leader glanced back, Iruka looked up right into his face. Kakashi Hatake appeared just as wrung out as everyone else, but there was a glint in that single dark eye which made something hot and heavy flutter in the pit of Iruka's stomach. They were safe at home, their mission successfully completed despite the bloody difficulty. Kakashi's dark eyebrow twitched in his direction, and as tired as Iruka felt at the moment, he gave Kakashi a smile. He let it bloom slowly on his face, and he hoped that the expression in his eyes was more sultry and less I-just-might-collapse-in-a-few-moments. The look might have had a modicum of success, because Kakashi's gaze seem to grow deeper and yet more skewering, poking slender holes of want into Iruka's skin like hot senbon. Kakashi turned back around, long legs striding over Konoha's cobbled streets, leaving Iruka in a simmering state of want despite the hammer of exhaustion on his bones.

Iruka stared at the back of Hatake's neck, still smeared with thin streaks of greyish grime from their tussle with Iwa nin; Kakashi Hatake was so damned _hot _, and Iruka just wanted to lick him from head to toe. Out on the mission, it had been all terse commands and sharp movements; the slash of a hand for silence, the quick steps from branch to branch...the heavy concentration to get this done right and get everyone back home safe. Now, Iruka could appreciate the way Kakashi moved, the tussle of his pale hair, the curve of his masked-cheek.__

__There was a well-kept bathing area to the back of the Tower for those who couldn't quite manage to make it back to their homes after a mission. It was a long and narrow room, always slightly musty-smelling despite the row of windows set high in the tall walls. At least there was usually warm water and clean towels, no doubt washed, dried and replaced by civilian and shinobi support staff. Iruka's jounin-sensei had assigned them this task more than once: at the time, it had been an absolute pain to collect the damp and sometimes bloody towels, have them cleaned and stowed in neat piles back into narrow shelves. Now, the soft material felt wonderful against his skin and he mentally thanked the staff and any tiny, grumpy genin for all their hard work._ _

__After washing off most of the sweat and blood, Iruka took up a spot close to Kakashi as they all soaked in the large bath. The edge of the pool was lined with a layer of neatly fitted rocks, giving the bath an outdoorsy air, despite the tiled walls and flickering lights up in the ceiling. Kakashi sprawled with his head resting back against one rock as if it was the most comfortable pillow in the Five Nations, a small towel thrown over the lower half of his face. One eye was tightly shut; the other was a bare slit, but his gaze fixed on Iruka as he gently settled into the water to Kakashi's right._ _

__Iruka stretched his arms over his head and settled back. He revelled in the clean water and the weight of Kakashi's pointed regard as it trailed over the spilled length of his hair, his dark skin over corded muscle. He leaned back against the curved wall of the shallow pool and let his head loll so that he could look at the side of Kakashi's face. The other shinobi who had been on the same mission seemed to be miles away from the little bubble now built around the two of them, tired laughter and murmurs barely fluttering at the edge of Iruka's awareness. Kakashi shifted slightly and the bony knee of his closest leg broke the surface of the water like a small, pale island. He tilted his leg, dipping the knee towards Iruka and slowly lifted it straight again. Down and up, so slow and controlled and deliberate; the movement created small waves which rippled across the small ocean between them and lapped against sloping bare shores of Iruka's bare chest._ _

__A small sigh slipped from between Iruka's lips as he considered the sharp planes of Kakashi's face under his makeshift mask. He couldn't stop staring at the paler skin, letting his eyelids dip so he could consider Kakashi's strong, scarred chest. He didn't care about being absolutely blatant, almost leering in his inspection. He let his scrutiny slide along the sloping hollows of Kakashi's collarbone, the column of his neck; when he met Kakashi's gaze again, the taller man stared right back into his eyes. Slightly dazed, Iruka wondered if Kakashi didn't have a Sharingan hidden in that other eye, plucking his skin into goosebumps and coaxing his cock into a state of half-hardness: very interested, but the rest of his body was still tired. Iruka licked his lips, a little relieved when Kakashi's ensnaring gaze dropped to his mouth. Kakashi kept rocking his knee, and the lazy motion was probably one of the most hypnotizing things Iruka had ever experienced._ _

__He kept his gaze down, willing his erection to go away for now. It was quite regrettable, but he had to go home and check his gear for any damages, and try to prevent his bruise from deepening; Kakashi had to debrief the Mission Commander on duty. He reached out and let his fingers rest lightly on Kakashi's knee, stilling the action._ _

__"Later," he murmured and smiled, making sure that he had all sorts of filthy promises built into his expression._ _

__Kakashi's mouth moved under his mask in a sultry response. "See you at home."_ _

__fin_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get more flirting in!!


End file.
